Measuring devices are well-known in the art. Straightedges are one type of measuring device that are commonly used for drawing lines and measuring linear distances. Straightedges typically have one or more graduated scales that provide for measurements in one or more units such as the English system (e.g. inches) and the metric system (e.g., centimeters). To this end, such straightedges are commonly available as rulers, yardsticks, metersticks, tape measures and the like.
Straightedges such as yardsticks and metersticks are difficult to transport and store due to their extended lengths. Further, such straightedges may be cumbersome to handle and/or hold in some instances due to their extended-length. In particular, extended-length straightedges are difficult to use on a vertical surface such as a wall. For example, an educator measuring and/or drawing on a vertical board is presented with the challenge of holding and stabilizing the straightedge with only one hand while simultaneously drawing with the other hand. Therefore, in view of the foregoing, a new measuring device that is easy to transport, store and handle would be welcomed.